Bad Days
by fishyfingers
Summary: I'm a sufferer of Cyclical Vomiting Syndrome. This is what I imagine McGee would experience if he also suffered from the condition. Warning Vomiting and sickness mentions. "Slowly the agents eyes opened staring at the ceiling of the car "My stomach, feel sick." followed by a low moan of pain."


**Hey, This is my first NCIS fic. I want more people to be aware of CVS and what the sufferers go through. "Cyclic vomiting syndrome, sometimes referred to as CVS, is an increasingly recognised disorder with sudden, repeated attacks—also called episodes—of severe nausea, vomiting, and physical exhaustion that occur with no apparent cause." Please remember that not everyone has the same experiences, triggers or symptoms. This story and McGee's variant is based on my own experiences.**  
 **If you like it, More chapters will follow :)**  
 **Please leave love and comments! XxX**

It was a long stake out. Gibbs moved his eyes away from his binoculars for the first-time half an hour to check on the other members of his team hunkered down in the car with him; as the clock on the dashboard flashed 1:45 am.

Tony, sitting next to him had long since lost the battle with sleep, sprawled out across the chair, chin resting against his chest. The soft snores had been emanating from the Senior Agent since before midnight signalling he was the first to fall asleep. Being sure that he couldn't make Tony any more comfortable Gibbs turned his attention to the rear-view mirror and the rest of his team. Ellie had been the next to fall asleep. Determined to prove herself she had valiantly scanned documents on their suspected perpetrator, but now she was curled against the door. Her deep breaths slowly fogging up the window. Gibbs then looked to his middle child, McGee had been unusually quiet all day. His responses slower and his movements stiffer and more calculated. Tim was currently sitting rigidly his head tipped against the headrest. His face was still and pale, it would have looked as though he was peacefully asleep if not for the furrow between his eyebrows and his fingers tapping a staccato rhythm against his knee.

"McGee." Gibbs said, his voice low as not to wake up his other slumbering agents. No response. "Hey, Tim." Gibbs tried again, this time there was a low hum in response from the man. "You good?" Gibbs watched the man in question take a couple of shallow breaths before mumbling "No". Concerned now Gibbs turned in his seat to look behind him "What's wrong?". No response again but the crease between McGee's eyebrows deepened. "McGee, I need you to talk to me" A tear leaked out of Tim's eye and his chin shook. Quickly Gibbs opened the and ran around the car to crouch next to his agent in need, his actions startling the other two occupants of the car awake but Gibbs attention was only on the man in front of him "Tim what's wrong? What do you need me to do?"  
"Yeah, what's going on McPale? You've been acting funny all day?" Tony joked but concern was clear on his face. "Tim, I need you to tell me what's going on".

Slowly the agents eyes opened staring at the ceiling of the car "My stomach, feel sick." followed by a low moan of pain. Gibbs nodded grimly. "Alright McGee, hold tight. I'm going to get us to the nearest safe house" Standing and placing a hand on his sick agent's forehead grimacing on how warm it was, Gibbs made his way back to the driving seat and slowly and more carefully than Tony had ever seen; Gibbs drove them away.

The drive was quiet. The three well agents glancing with concern to the fourth agent who was now emitting a constant moan of pain, feeling every pothole and swerve of the car despite the uncharacteristically safe driving from Gibbs.

"Alright McGee were here" Gibbs brought the car to a stop and Gibbs, Tony and Ellie all rushed to help Tim who was still yet to move. Gibbs opened the door and unbuckled the seat belt "Tim, we're going to get you inside now" Ellie ran ahead to open the door and get the house warm while the other two helped McGee. Slowly McGee stood, unable to straighten up fully he wrapped an arm around his abdomen and winced. "Hey, you ready to move in?" Gibbs questioned unable to keep the concern from his voice. McGee nodded slowly before his eyes widened and he wretched twice. Instinctively the other two men stepped back but Tim brought nothing up. Tim froze shaking slightly. "Ok McPukey, let's get you inside." Tony joked, glancing to his boss for help, the older agent put his hand on McGee's shoulder. Suddenly Tim's eyes rolled into his head and he slumped back against the car door and towards the floor.

Quickly Gibbs' reflexes kicked in and he caught his agent before he hit the gravel. Propped against Gibbs side and supported by a worried Tony, Gibbs gently slapped McGee's face silently amazed that he could have got any paler that it had been. "Hey kid, come back to us Tim, c'mon kiddo." McGee's head rolled forward, there was a low moan before he slowly stood and opened his eyes. "Sorry. Didn' mean to" he mumbled and a slight blush clouded his cheeks leaving the other two agents giving a small sigh of relief at this almost normal sight. "You had us scared for a minute kid, let's go inside." Slowly the three men made their way into the small suburban house.

Inside was sparse but comfortable, Bishop had turned up the heat, the bed in the first room had the covers turned down and the coffee maker was humming away. She worriedly looked at her sick friend before brushing past them to fetch their bags in from the car and lock up, she dragged Tony behind her to give the others privacy, knowing how embarrassed McGee would get.

"Alright McGee, I really need you to start telling me what's going on." Gibbs eased his agent down on the bed and placed his hand on Tim's forehead slowly carding it through his sweaty hair. Tim's face was creased with pain, his body ridged and breathing shallowly. "Cyclical vomiting syndrome" He gasped "makes me sick, thought it was over".  
"Okay, good." Gibbs replied "I have no idea what that is, do you have meds?"

"meds don't work, not got any" Tim groaned.  
"Do you need me to call an ambulance?" Gibbs questioned desperately trying to ease his pain.  
"No, they can't do anything" another gasp.  
"Damnit Tim, work with me here, how can I help." Gibbs blurted desperate to do anything to help. To Gibbs' shock and dismay McGee burst into frightened pained tears, his body locked into a ridged curl of pain. "Okay Tim, I'm going to call Ducky. He can give us advice."  
"No." McGee stopped his boss from standing. "I can deal with it, used to it. Just…"  
"Just what kid?" Gibbs tried to soothe.  
"M'gonna be sick" McGee's face took on a grey tinge and he closed his eyes again, swallowing compulsively. Instantly Gibbs sprang into action grabbing an empty plastic bin, passing it to the shaking man and shouting to the two who he knew was listening outside the door to bring water and tissues. He turned back to McGee who was hunched over the bin very still. Just when Gibbs thought that it was another false alarm he shuddered and wretched loudly struggling to bring up nothing but yellow bile. Eventually Tim sat back, sweating and silently crying from the exertion. DiNozzo appeared over Gibbs' shoulder wincing at the sight before him. Tissues and water placed on the table he retreated giving the two men the privacy that McGee deserved.

"It's alright kid" Gibbs soothed to his gasping agent. "Drink some water and we'll see about lying you back okay?"  
"Yeah" McGee almost smiled after sipping some water. "M' tired now."  
"Well, Tim you've just been through a lot" Gibbs took the bin and water from the agent as he lay back. Placing the objects in the ensuite bathroom Gibbs returned to the young man who was looking up at him blinking slowly. Gibbs smiled a rare smile and sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers through Tim's hair. "Go to sleep, but we're going to talk about this in the morning, alright kiddo?" McGee nodded and closed his eyes. He easily slipped into sleep as his boss looked down at him, concerned at what he had just experienced but thankful that his middle child was breathing deeply and finally relaxed.


End file.
